


Trust

by suddenlycomics



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, typical canon depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenlycomics/pseuds/suddenlycomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission goes wrong, Shepard decides to get to the bottom of what has been bothering Garrus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Shepard woke up in her underwear to a pair of blue eyes staring at her. Her first thought was that they were the wrong shade of blue. It was only when she became more awake that she realized it was because they were attached to a very large human.

“Getout of my face.” She said, words slurring together. She immediately regretted her juvenile response as the man in front of her grinned. He must have had extensive bone and muscle weaves because huge size of his frame was almost comical.

“So the great Commander Shepard awakens.” He said as he leaned over and squeezed her knee causing what had been a dull ache to set her leg aflame with pain. Not that she’d let him know that as she stared back at him. “You and your companions are going to make us very rich. I wonder how much the Alliance, Cerberus, or even the Shadow Broker would pay for all of you.”

It was probably the opposite of what he intended but Shepard was able to relax for the first time since she woke up. She had remembered that they had been ambushed while investigating a distress beacon and a canister of something had exploded and knocked them out (in what hadn’t exactly been their finest moment). She had woken up briefly, only for a mercenary to slam the butt of his rifle into her right knee and then into the back of her head. From the way her guard was dressed and what he had told her, it seemed like they were a group of freelancers which would give the rest of her team some time to rescue them. More importantly, she now had some assurance that Garrus and Miranda were still alive. 

“I’m talking to you.” The man said, grabbing her face and forcing her to look at him. “Didn’t your parents teach you it’s rude to ignore people? Or did the Batarians gut them like fish before the-”

Then there was bang accompanied a spray of blood across her face as he fell to the ground. 

“Shepard, are you alright?” Garrus asked, pistol in hand. She nodded as he rushed to her side and begun work on untying her from the chair.

“My right knee is shattered but I’ve had worse.” She said as conversationally as she could. “What’s our status?” 

“I haven’t found Miranda yet but I think she broke out before I did because the mercs were on high alert when I came too.”

“Sounds like Miranda.” Shepard replied as he finally got her loose causing her arms to ache in protest at having to be in the same position for hours. “We need to find a way to contact the Normandy. Any suggestions?”

“I’m going to check him for a comm. If he doesn’t have one, we can figure out a plan from there.” He said and he placed his hand on her shoulder briefly before going to check the body. It was a simple gesture but she had noticed he had been doing it more often since she had expressed interest in him beyond just simply being friends. It wasn’t as though they could do more in these kinds of situations but it had come to mean a lot to her. She started to take stock of her injuries (the back of her head hurt, she’d definitely need a splint for her leg but everything else looked minor) when she heard Garrus grunt as he flipped her former guard over.

“None of our missions can ever be routine, can they?” He mused as he began searching the pouches on the man’s belt.

“You knew that when you decided to sign up with me again.” Shepard replied.

“I get that just make me a m-”

Whatever, Garrus was about to say was drowned out by roar as the guard sprang back to life, knocking the gun from Garrus’s hands before pinning him to the ground. Not wasting a moment to be shocked about how the man took a shot to the head and survived (damn bone and muscles weaves), Shepard dove for the gun and aimed at the man’s head with her finger on the trigger.

Then Garrus snarled and his jaws clamped down on his attacker’s throat. 

Freezing in battle is never a good idea but seeing your friend and someone you’d fought beside tearing at a man’s throat with his teeth isn’t exactly something Shepard had been prepared for. Forcing herself out of her stupor, she lined up her shot and fired two shots into the man’s head before he stopped moving.

When the man’s body went limp, Garrus pushed the guard’s body off of him as he panted heavily. He didn’t look at her, instead, attempting to wipe away the blood with the back of his arm. He only succeeded in spreading it around but Shepard decided it was probably not the time to tell him that.

“Garrus?” She asked, lowering her gun. When he didn’t answer, she lifted her chin and her expression hardened. “Vakarian, we need to get moving.” That got his attention and he stood up.

“We need to find where their base of operations is. We should be able to send a message from there.” Garrus said, his voice quiet and shakier than she’d ever heard it.

“Then we’ll do that. Help me up. I’ll need some support so I can walk.”

“We can move faster if I carry you. We’ll need to be able to move into a defensible position quickly if we run into any of the mercs.” He said and Shepard had to force herself to swallow her argument. She was at least grateful he wasn’t so shaken up that he couldn’t call her out when he needed too. 

“Fine.” She agreed, wrapping an arm around his neck as he scooped her up in his arms. A sudden wave of dizziness hit making her screw her eyes close.

She made a note that her head injury might be something to worry about after all.

They moved through the base in silence, not speaking a word to each other. As much as Shepard wanted to offer Garrus comfort, they were both soldiers. They both knew that they couldn’t put their own emotions ahead of a mission, especially in a situation like this. So long as they both did their jobs, there would be time to talk later. 

Eventually, they heard the sound of fighting ahead of them and Garrus placed Shepard down as she handed him the pistol. He looked around the corner before two bodies covered in the familiar glow of blue biotics slammed into the wall behind them and fell limply against the floor. Garrus lowered his pistol as Miranda rounded the corner, the aura from her biotics fading as she saw them.

“Commander, Garrus. It’s good to see you both managed to get out.” Miranda said, as though they were talking over breakfast instead of over the bodies of two mercs she had just killed. Miranda looked them over and didn’t bat an eye at the fact that Garrus was covered in human blood, Shepard’s injuries or lack of clothing. They may have gotten off on the wrong foot but Shepard appreciated that Miranda was a professional to her core.

“Give me a report.” Shepard ordered.

“I was able to send out an encrypted distress signal using their computer that EDI will recognize. It’s not too far from here and it is a defensible position.” Miranda said, motioning behind her. Shepard nodded and regretted the action immediately as the world around her spun.

“Take us there.” Shepard said, as everything stopped moving. Miranda led them down a series of hallways until they came to room that looked like the mercenaries’ makeshift base of operations. Garrus placed Shepard down carefully behind some cover before going for a sniper rifle that had been left on the table. He inspected it and when he was satisfied with it, he loaded it as he headed to the corner with the best vantage point. During all of that, Garrus didn’t even look her way once which made Shepard uncomfortable. He had never acted like this since she’d known him.

“Commander, after all the money we spent bringing you back, you’d think you’d be more careful.” Miranda said as she knelt next to her, pulling Shepard from her thoughts.

“Why are you still in your armor?” Shepard asked, wondering why she was saying the first thought that came to her mind. And now things were fuzzy. Luckily, Miranda didn’t seem to take offense.

“They didn’t think I could be hiding anything dangerous in it like you or Garrus could with your armor. They are wrong, of course, not that it matters when I have biotics and combat expertise.” Miranda replied as she attended to Shepard’s leg. The comment got Shepard to look over at Garrus and realize he was in his under suit. But there was now a bigger problem than Shepard’s new found lack of attention to detail.

“Miranda, don’t get too worried but why are there two of you?”

“Because you probably have a concussion.” Miranda answered, sounding exasperated even though notes of concern found their way into her voice.

“That’s just as bad for humans as it for Turians, right?” Garrus asked. He must really be bad off because the humor wasn't masking the fact there was real worry there. Or maybe this entire train of thought had to do with everything being fuzzy.

“Fortunately, her cybernetics should be working on fixing the injury now. We’ll still need Chakwas to look her over sooner rather than later to make sure they’re doing it right.” Miranda assured him before turning back to Shepard. “Shepard, I need you to stay awake.”

Shepard isn’t sure if she had been able to do that or not but the next thing she remembers is being in Normandy’s sick bay with Tali hovering over her and Zaeed proudly telling Chakwas about how they had rescued the ground team like “big damn heroes.”

Garrus was leaning against the door’s frame when he saw her look his way. She was about to call out to him when he left the med bay. It didn’t go unnoticed by Tali who gave Shepard a sympathetic look (helmet be damned). 

The next day, Garrus sent a message saying he had to work on the Thanix canon. Shepard had decided not to press the issue. They had been through a lot and, if calibrations would help clear his head, then she was inclined to give him space and time.

However, three days later, she came to the conclusion that Garrus was avoiding her and it pissed her off. Hobbling through the Crew Deck on crutches (as it painfully rubbed against her ribs with each step, she wondered how something better hadn’t been invented by now), the Cerberus crew quickly fled out of her path. Eventually, she got to the door of the Forward Batteries and thwacked it with one of her crutches a few times when it didn’t open automatically.

“Garrus, I know you’re in there!” Shepard called out, grinding her teeth when she heard a shuffling sound from behind the door. “For the love of- EDI, override the lock.”

“Of course, Shepard.” EDI replied and the door flew open. “Will that be all?”

“Yes. Can you-uh- give us some privacy?”

“In a matter of speaking, yes. Logging you out, Shepard.” EDI said as Shepard made her way into the room. Garrus was sitting on the cot in the corner of the room, his head in his hands.

“Shepard-”

“Don’t “Shepard”, me.” Shepard said, moving towards the cot. “I don’t know how Turian crutches work, but the ones they make for humans aren’t comfortable and I still came down here to check on you so scoot over so I can sit.” Garrus stared up at her, mandibles fluttering in confusion before he silently did as she asked. Shepard quickly lowered herself down, letting her crutches fall against the floor with a satisfying clang. “Now, what is exactly is going on? As your friend, I’m asking you to tell me but I will order you to tell me as your commanding officer if you make me.” 

“I don’t see how you can speak me like nothing has happened.” Garrus said, looking away from her. “You don’t have to pretend to be alright with it.”

“Pretend? A mission went south and you did what you had to protect yourself.” Shepard said with a shrug of her shoulder which she regretted immediately as it pulled at the sore patch of skin under her arms.

“Turians may have evolved as predators but long before we achieved space flight, having to resort to such… crude methods had a certain stigma to it. That only increased when we became one of the council species. We didn’t want to be seen as “primitive” like how everyone sees the Krogan or Vorcha.” Garrus replied with a bitter laugh as he ran his fingers over his fringe. “I guess I really am a bad Turian.”

“Garrus, I’m human so I didn’t grow up with that being drilled into my head as being bad.” Shepard said slowly, finding herself at loss for what to say to make him feel better before remembering something she hadn’t thought about in a long time. “As a kid, I was told to always respect and trust adults but my dad used to tell me if someone I didn’t know tried to take me or hurt me, I should yell, punch, scratch, or bite them if I had to.”

“What exactly are you trying to say?”

“What I’m trying to say is, I’d much rather you break centuries’ worth of taboo than let yourself be killed.” Shepard said causing him to wince.

“It’s not just that.” He replied, standing up and walking just out of her reach. He kept his back to her as he continued. “I know you said you said you wanted someone you can trust but… you could go to someone else to ease tension. I would understand.” It was Shepard’s turn to stare in confusion, unable to process what he said for several moments.

“You think that because of what happened, I won’t trust you enough to-” Shepard said until she pieced it together. “Really? Do you really think I’m that shallow?” Garrus turned around so fast, Shepard actually leaned back.

“I killed a man by biting into his throat, Shepard!”

“And I beat a Collector to death with my Widow but you didn’t get scared off.” Shepard replied, crossing her arms across her chest as she stared defiantly back at him. “You know what really scared me? How close you came to crossing the line when interrogating Harkin and thinking maybe I didn’t even know you anymore. I had never been so glad to be proved wrong.” She squeezed her eyes shut and ran her fingers through her hair as she remembered that day. After a few moments to collect herself, she opened her eyes. Garrus was now staring at her and she noticed something she didn’t recognize in his expression which caused a pang of fear to well up in her chest.

“I’m crap when it comes to talking about my feelings.” Shepard continued when he didn’t say anything. “But maybe the reason I asked you about this to begin with was because I hoped it could be more one day. So, as long you biting a guy in self-defense once doesn’t change you, from the smart ass sniper I know now, I still want to give this a chance… if you still want to.”

To her surprise, he knelt down and gently grabbed her hands in his before raising his head to meet her gaze.

“You’re the most confusing woman I’ve ever met.” He said which got a short laugh from Shepard.

“Is that supposed to be a good thing?” She asked and she could swear he was smirking at her with one mandible flared out.

“Only with you.” He replied leaning his head forward and Shepard felt her heart speed up. What this actually happening? She closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side as she leaned in.

“What are you doing, Shepard?”Garrus asked, causing her eyes to open to see Garrus’s expression.

“I thought you were going to kiss me.” She replied .

“Why would I do that?” He said, recoiling slightly.

“Humans do that when they like someone. You worked in C-Sec so don’t tell me you’ve never seen couples kissing.” Shepard shot back. “What were you doing?”

“Turians press their foreheads together to show affection.” He explained and she could swear he was grinning at her like this was hilarious.

“And you just keep your eyes open?”

“Eye contact is considered intimate.” He said. “Turians don’t have the same fascination with putting their mouth plates everywhere like Humans do.” Shepard shook her head before she reached out pulling his face close as she pressed her forehead against his. It elicited a satisfied hum from Garrus that made the butterflies in her stomach go all aflutter. More importantly though, as she stared into his blue eyes, she felt alive and that’s something she hadn’t felt when Cerberus brought her back. When he joined up with her, no questions asked, it was like getting back part of what had been taken from her over Alchera. She had gotten the other pieces back over time but he had helped her with first one and she’d never forget that. They stayed like that for a while before she pulled back.

“I think I can grow to appreciate it.” Shepard said before she began to gather her crutches. “If I were you though, I wouldn’t knock kissing until you tried it. You might find you appreciate what my mouth can do.” She said with a suggestive smirk that made his mandibles pull tight against his face and his brow plates to rise to rise as high as they could.

“As much as I’d love to hear you explain that, I remembered that Mordin wanted to talk to me.” Garrus replied, helping her up. “I’ve already kept him waiting a few days so hopefully he won’t be too angry with me. Having a former STG member pissed off at me isn’t exactly how I want to go out.”

“Mordin asked to talk to you?” Shepard asked trying not to laugh.

“Yes, not sure what about though.” He said, missing the meaning of her expression.

“I won’t keep you then.” She said, as she left causing him to tilt his head as she passed. Later, when she was going over messages on her private terminal, she received the expected message from Garrus. A smile threated to tug at her lips as she typed out a message assuring him that just because Mordin said humans using their mouths “down there” was normal, didn’t mean they had to do it if he wasn’t comfortable with the idea. Despite his worries, he was still the awkward Turian she had come to care for.

And there was no one else she’d rather take this chance with.


End file.
